Qin Family
History The Qin Family was a newly-ascended Gold rank force. At the beginning, the Qin Family’s forces were only made up of a group of artificers. The old patriarch of the Qin Family, Qin Shan, had always been the greatest artificer to have ever existed in Spirit Realm in nearly five thousand years of its history. For many years, the strongest people and greatest forces of many places purchased standard spirit artifacts and requested tailor-made spirit artifacts from the Qin Family. That was also how the Qin Family became the richest family in the Central World. However, the Qin Family wasn’t feared by the Gold rank forces even though it was rich enough to rival countries at the time. —It was because Qin Shan was enthralled by artifact forging. He didn’t spend massive amounts of effort to improve his cultivation to the Genesis Realm, nor did he try to increase his own powers at all costs. At the time, the Qin Family didn’t possess a true Genesis Realm expert. Therefore, the Qin Family wasn’t one of the strongest Gold rank forces even though it was a first-rate Gold rank force. That was also why the other forces weren’t worried about the Qin Family. It wasn’t until Qin Hao was born that the forces finally paid attention to the Qin Family. In fact, the Qin Family’s weight grew heavier and heavier in their eyes as time passed. Qin Hao was Qin Shan’s third son, and unlike Qin Shan’s previous two sons, he neither inherited his father’s work nor engrossed himself in the way of artifact forging. He displayed extraordinary martial talent since young, and he was completely and utterly obsessed with the martial way. He had channeled all of his energy into improving his own strength. He already had great talent, and he had the obsessive drive to make great use of it. He even had countless resources to use, courtesy of the Qin Family. And so, from the Fulfillment Realm all the way to the Genesis Realm, Qin Hao became the youngest expert to break through the levels in the history of Central World. It was as if he was born to break every record and surpass all those who came before him. He was a sharp sword in Qin Family’s hands. His appearance turned the force of artificers that was the Qin Family into a true giant. His very existence allowed the Qin Family to force their way into the ranks of the original eight greatest Gold rank forces and become the ninth greatest Gold rank force. The Qin Family was the richest force in the Central World, and they possessed powerful artificers that struck awe and respect from every force. Qin Hao’s addition to the family—a powerful martial practitioner whose growth seemed to be limitless—drew the admiration of all forces. After Qin Hao had risen to power, he attracted the pledges of loyalty of countless experts. After Qin Hao had ascended to the Genesis Realm, the Qin Family opened up nine new domains, gained twelve Silver rank forces as their vassal forces and won the pledge of loyalty of almost two hundred Copper rank forces in less than five hundred years’ time. At the time, the Qin Family’s rise couldn’t be stopped by anyone. Later on, the Qin Family took a temporary break from their expeditions as Qin Hao journeyed into the outer realms in hopes of building the eighth level of his Soul Altar and breaking through to the middle stage of the Genesis Realm. Several hundred years later, when he returned from the outer realm, he didn’t just succeed in forging the eighth level of his Soul Altar. He even brought back a kid. This kid was named Qin Lie... The martial practitioners of various forces in the Central World didn’t know where Qin Lie came from, nor did they know who his mother was. But they quickly learned that he possessed the bloodline of the god race. The leaders and main people in charge of all forces were shocked by this discovery. However, Qin Hao was at the middle stage of the Genesis Realm, and the Qin Family was at the peak of their strength at the time. So despite extreme dissatisfaction, the forces ultimately could only grit their teeth and bear with Qin Lie’s existence. At the time, the Gold rank forces already had various ways to steal the bloodline of powerful ancient races and inject them into their own. They knew very well just how great the potential of those people with the bloodline of powerful ancient races were. They also knew that the god race’s bloodline was the ultimate and most enviable bloodline one could possibly get out of so many powerful ancient races. The first generation of the Qin Family was protected by the greatest artificer of the Central World, Qin Shan. He had led his clansmen into obtaining unimaginable amount of wealth. The second generation of the Qin Family was led to the top by Qin Hao. He intimidated all forces with unrivalled edge and the relentless will to push forward. And now, the third generation of the Qin Family actually possessed the bloodline of the god race. This revelation struck fear in the hearts of all forces. They were all afraid of Qin Lie, the child who possessed the bloodline of the god race. They all believed that Qin Lie would be even scarier than Qin Hao when he grew up. They were all afraid that he would destroy the balance of the Gold rank forces in the Central World. The Qin Family themselves had high hopes for the child. They believed that his birth would push the Qin Family to unprecedented heights. However, contrary to everyone’s expectations, the so-called “son of god” of the Qin Family was neither interested in the martial way nor invested in artifact forging. The so-called “son of god” who won the doting of countless people was violent, arrogant, mad, fierce, merciless, vengeful, a heavy drinker, a drug addict and a sex fiend... It was as if he was the culmination of all the bad habits that could possibly exist in a hedonistic descendent of all great forces. He never cultivated of his own accord, and he never tried to learn the essence of the martial way. He was unwilling to study artifact forging either. He possessed the bloodline of gods, but it didn’t awaken due to his own problems. One after another, his peers surpassed him. If Qin Hao was born to break the records of fastest cultivation speed, then Qin Lie seemed to be born to break the records of lowest cultivation speed. The Gold rank forces were originally worried that the third generation of the Qin Family would lead the Qin Family to greater heights, but after they figured out his true personality, they all set their minds to ease. The Qin Family clansmen who thought that Qin Lie would bring them to the peak of power also gave up on the dream over time. The so-called “birth of the son of god” quickly became the biggest joke of the entire Central World. Still, Qin Hao continued to grow stronger even though Qin Lie only brought shame to the Qin Family. The Qin Family’s strength continued to skyrocket at a speed that caused every force to feel unsettled. Gradually, some forces began to join to boycott the Qin Family. While Qin Hao was opening up a new domain with his group of experts, he was trapped in a “Dark Shadow World” for a particularly long time. This opening allowed a devious scheme to be hatched against the Qin Family. Qin Lie was the key of this devious scheme. Qin Lie had been obsessed with a girl with the Sea Race’s bloodline, Han Qian of the Ninth Heaven, for the longest time. In the past, Han Qian cared nothing for him, but one day she asked him to meet him in her chamber. No one knew what actually happened in Han Qian’s chamber. Han Qian herself claimed that Qin Lie had attempted to sexually assault her, and she killed him by accident as a result. On the same day, Qin Shan came personally to take his body away. The Qin Family held their silence after that. Half a month later, Qin Hao broke free from the “Dark Shadow World” and returned to Spirit Realm with his subordinates. On the same night, the maddened Qin Family clansmen attacked Ninth Heaven in a bloody assault and officially started a bloody war between two Gold rank forces. Thousands of big and small forces were involved in this war, and fights broke out at a dozen or so domains at once. At the beginning, Ninth Heaven who was supposed to be a peak level Gold rank force just like the Qin Family suffered a string of losses and heavy casualties. During this war, Ninth Heaven was utterly defeated by the Qin Family. The sacred grounds of Ninth Heaven were taken over by the Qin Family one after another, and they had been pushed back all the way to their seventh sacred grounds. This war taught every force just how scary the Qin Family was and stunned all of them. Just as the Qin Family continued to conquer more of Ninth Heaven’s territory and was about to defeat Ninth Heaven in one mustered go, Reincarnation Sect, Starry Hall, Six Ways Alliance, the Ao Family, and the Lu Family joined hands with Ninth Heaven without any warning. Working together with Ninth Heaven, the six great Gold rank forces and several Genesis Realm experts ultimately crushed Qin Hao’s eight-level Soul Altar. After wrapping his own soul around the shattered bits of his Soul Altar, Qin Hao slipped into space and had vanished since. The giant that was the Qin Family was ultimately felled by the six great Gold rank forces. Qin Shan also vanished right after. The great forces who were originally attached to the Qin Family were either eliminated or absorbed. The domains the Qin Family ruled and the wealth they accumulated over many years were split among the six great forces. The Qin Family was eliminated from the nine greatest Gold rank forces, and the ruler that once dominated a corner of the Central World was slowly forgotten. Chapter 888 It has recently been revealed that the Qin Family may very well have been founded by the Soul Progenitor, who passed along the skills of the Soul Race in the form of the Qin Family's Spirit Fusion Arts. Members Qin Tian - Soul Progenitor, possible founder of the family Qin Shan - Head Qin Yun oldest son of Qin Shan Qin Ye second son of Qin Shan ch,1362 Qin Hao third son of Qin Shan Qin Lie - Son of Qin Hao